


Rained Out

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Being stuck in the rain sucks, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, F/M, Fluff, Jane Foster Loves Science, Romance Fluffathon Week, Sharing an umbrella, Slice of Life, Until it Doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Always check the weather before you leave the house.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Rained Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon Week.
> 
> Prompt: Rain.

_ ‘Why didn’t I just check the weather?’  _

Sometimes it was hard to remember all the new resources the 21st century had to offer. Apps were a thing of beauty, and Bucky had just gotten a brand new phone just last week. It would’ve taken him all of a second to click on the little cloud icon next to his settings and see that it was going to rain today. It would’ve been the difference between wet shoes and wet everything.

But that was all in the past. He’d made his choice and his choice was to walk to the convenience store and back in a torrential downpour. Within two seconds of stepping outside, he was soaked to the bone. You couldn’t get much worse than that.

On the way back, he spotted a figure in the distance. It was smaller than him, but abnormally wide up top. He only had one knife hidden in his pants and wasn’t in any sort of mood to get into a fight right now, so he was relieved when the shape drew closer and it was only a woman with an umbrella. She appeared to be stomping down the street rather than walking. There was something bulky under her arm. Bucky squinted through the thick rainfall, but he couldn’t tell what it was until they were just about to pass each other.

“Jane?” he stopped as he recognized the woman’s face.

She stopped short, eyes widening a bit as she looked up at him. “Oh, hey Bucky. You uh… taking a walk?”

He shrugged his drenched shoulders and pushed a sopping lock of hair out of his face. “Seemed like perfect weather for it.”

“Yeah, real perfect,” she snorted, adjusting her hold on the telescope. “Sorry, I was hoping to get some stargazing in. Ophiuchus is in view tonight for the first time in ages. I wanted to try and find it, but I guess that’s not happening.”

She grumbled unintelligibly. As she spoke, the rain grew thicker, like the universe itself was laughing at her pain. 

“That sucks,” Bucky said, shifting on his wet, squishy feet. He always got like this around Jane. “You didn’t walk here, though, did you?”

“My car is over there.” She pointed at a truck some ten feet away. He had just walked by it and hadn’t even noticed it was hers. God, he was stupid.

“Well, as long as you’re not walking home in this,” he said.

“Like you are?” 

“I don’t mind.” A particularly large raindrop landed square on his head. The impact made him shiver. He gritted his teeth so hard, they could’ve cracked.

Jane smiled. “How about I just give you a ride back?”

“What?” Bucky shook his head. “I don’t know about that. I wouldn’t want to mess up your seats.”

“It’s just water, Bucky,” she said. “If that old thing can survive a tornado, it can handle getting a little wet.” 

She raised her arm so the umbrella shielded them both. It was far too little too late, but still a nice gesture. Bucky took it, allowing her to rest her arm. Together they approached her car, which he could now see was full of takeout boxes and stacks of papers. The seats were already stained with some unidentifiable substance. Given the abundance of soda cans, he had a good idea of what it was.

“Yeah, I need to clean this thing,” Jane blushed, which was way too adorable.

“I’d be happy to help you out,” Bucky said. In the distance, thunder rumbled. “But maybe not today.”

_ “Definitely _ not today.”

He loved when they were on the same page.


End file.
